


The Temptation of Cassiel

by balthesar



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-14
Updated: 2005-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthesar/pseuds/balthesar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, Phedre would tell him the story of Naamah's temptation of Cassiel, but now she spoke it without words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temptation of Cassiel

Later, Phedre would tell him the story of Naamah's temptation of Cassiel, but now she spoke it without words. Her lips pressed against Joscelin's; and her tongue and mouth still tasted of sour-sweet mead. Joscelin's lips parted for her, the first, the only in long years of discipline. Would that mortals had half the strength of the _anges_ , but had not blessed Elua said love as thou wilt? The Cassiline's arms slid around her.

Though the cave was chill--not nearly so frigid as the Skaldic winter outside--the mead and the press of bodies kept the unlikely pair warm. In deference to the clumsy black stitch-marks straggling across his side, Phedre straddled Joscelin's narrow hips, his back buried in furs laid upon the cave floor. Clever fingers untied his leggings; her small hands slid under his tunic, his reverently trailing down her bust and pushing up the wolf-fur hem of her gown.

The fire crackled, snapping wood and sending sparks up towards the crack in the ceiling. The shaggy pony whickered and stamped its hoof against the floor. Outside, winter winds raged.

Joscelin's hands, callused but with a distinct D'Angeline elegance, slid across the bare ivory skin of Phedre's hips, ghosting over the smooth planes of her stomach, caressing the curves of her breasts and tangling in her dark curls. Her Skaldic gown had long since been tugged off and tossed away, his own skin lying bare and bruised beneath hers. His blue eyes sparkled with awe; Phedre's own filled with tears, that the priest could contain such love in a single touch. The salt of her tears and the tang of the mead commingled in their kiss.

Phedre poised above him, graceful and fluid--Elua had said love as thou wilt, and though it were anathema to the Brethren, was it perhaps possible that Cassiel had loved like this?--and shuddered as she lowered herself on Joscelin. He gasped and held her still, dizzied with need, until Phedre had ground her hips against his roughly, riding him desperately. Their moans were lost to the air.

Eventually climax claimed them both, Joscelin arching off the bear-furs and coming inside her with a cry, Phedre tumbling after him into gasping pleasure moments later. He rolled her onto her back, her legs wrapping around him, and studied her face with wonder.

Afterward, the Cassiline had retreated into his mind, walking away, standing alone. Joscelin left Phedre naked on the Skaldi bear-furs and kept his own thoughts. Her words jolted him: "We have dreamed this day."


End file.
